Fall of Stalingrad
After years of travel allied armies made it to Stalingrad. The Minoans, Israelis and Swedes came to the towering and heavily fortified city, and there found Nigerians and Americans that had already been there. In front of the city were many burnt camps, making them presume some must have already tried and failed. Ariandh came up with a plan to pretend Carolus was prisoner and get inside, then open the gates. They did it. With his new look Carolus fought, and all three monarchs were wounded. Americans broke down the walls. It lasted few days, maybe a week but they won, killing the Soviet leader and officially ending the Great Northern War. History Preparations The Minoan Israeli and Swedish forces had been marching to Stalingrad for years. When they arrived they met the Americans and Nigerians in the shadow of the large city. Carolus got a lion from the Nigerians named Stryka. They decided to work together and come up with a plan to sneakily bring down the gates, as they were strong and very well defended. They decided to sneak Carolus in as Ariandh prisoner to convince them to open the gates. They were allowed in and marched to the Marshals palace. Once there. Ariandh helped him at knifepoint to threaten the Soviets into opening the gates. The Soviets did the same with Carolus, dragging a knife down his back. She stabbed the marshal and jumped them before entry could do the same to Carolus. Carolus was wounded and had trouble moving. She opened the gates and allowed the others to come through but stayed in the room to protect Carolus. Battle The open gates were charged by Nigerians Caroleans and Templars who were followed by the others. They smashed through the manpower of the unions soldiers with ease due to skill. Carolus and Ariandh fought well in the palace together, and Solomon II arrived to help them. Aedolun Jinadu to came to help. Americans blasted down a wall and charged through there own breach chanting U.S.A! U.S.A! The three monarchs fought in the palace. Carolus and the rest were wounded many times but kept fighting. Ariandh was wounded, scaring everybody, especially Carolus and Solomon. Solomon prayed and quietly Carolus did to as he defended them both. Ariandh woke up, but thanked Solomon when she did, not Carolus. Solomon Hugged her, furthering Carolus jealousy. Not to be outdone the heavily wounded Carolus cut through the window and jumped out on to his lion, and continued fighting. Carolus was hit twice with arrows but kept fighting. He noticed the palace was ablaze due to Swedish burning artillery. Carolus went to go save his friends, but the building was aflame to fasts thankfully Solomon revealed him and Ariandh had survived. The enemy began to route and retreated, many were taken prisoner. Stalingrad was won. And with it was the Soviet Union. Aftermath In the cities captured center they formed the treaty of Hammerfall, which was the new name for Stalingrad. The treaty officially formed the Alliance of Hammerfall between Israel Minoans and Sweden, thus ensuring good relations. It had Sweden annex one third of the land, gave Russia one third of the land, and gave Israel and Crete each a sixth of the land. This treaty was a very important one and brought back a once dead nation, while increasing Sweden’s power along with giving Mediterranean nations places in Asiant and a alliance. Importance It ended the five year long great northern war with a Swedish and her Allies victory. The fall of the Soviet Union erased the WCO front and thus erased much of the threat of communism from pervading the world. The great northern war can generally be called the most important war ever fought in the north, and the biggest due to span of land and number of participating nations. Sides Allies On the allies side was a bat army of Caroleans Israelis Templars and Minoans. This army was well trained and had marched years to ge to this battle. There good training and good leaders would allow them to go far in the siege. They were joined by Nigerians and Americans who to helped in the siege. Russians The Soviets has a large force arrayed t defend Stalingrad led by the high marshal of the Soviet Union himself. The massive, if not well trained army was perfect for withstanding a siege. However perfect rhybwere for a siege of course didn’t matter as the overwhelming force made them lose, as is obvious in this article, if not for the allies the siege would have been lost. Category:Siege Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:Sweden Category:Isreal Category:U.S.A Category:Nigeria Category:Crete Category:Event Category:Knight Templar Category:Page